One night only
by ShadowKissed-Deni
Summary: Another fanfic to add to the Evernight collection! Some Lucas and Bianca fluff... lol a one-shot i wrote that hopefully makes you go 'Awww...'


**This is just some fluff with Lucas and Bianca that i felt like writing!**

**OMG i love Lucas! lol**

**This is just a one-shot that kinda takes place during the time where Bianca and Lucas are together, when they're still at Evernight academy but after Bianca bit him, and he doesn't know yet. Wait, does that make sense? lol**

**I hope you like it. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Characters etc. belong to Claudia Gray. Except for my fluff here... :)**

**-Deni**

* * *

We stared at the Klimpt print for a little while longer. Lucas and I were relaxing on the floor of my bedroom in my parents' apartment. My parents were away on a school excursion that wasn't compulsory for us. We had the apartment to ourselves. Lucas turned to his side to face me.

"I think I'm starting to appreciate art more." He said with a smile.

"Ok, that's… good to know." I replied awkwardly. It was kind of a good thing, I guessed. Well, I enjoyed art, so it was now another thing that we had in common.

"Well, this painting is awfully inspiring." He added with his smile becoming cheekier.

"How?" I asked, starting to feel slightly nervous.

He didn't answer. He just placed both his hands to the sides of my face and stared deep into my eyes. It was like what the man did to the woman in the artwork. I had wished that Lucas would do this, to hold me like in the Klimpt print.

My wish had come true.

His eyes were full of longing and love; I hoped that we could stay that way for eternity. He slowly moved his head closer to mine. I gasped slightly and before I knew it his lips were on mine. It felt amazing, being with him, just being close to him, it was all I needed in the world.

His hands moved from my face to my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I could feel the heat from his body, and his heartbeat accelerating. I broke away for a few short breaths, as did he. Once we were breathing normally again, he wrapped me in his arms and sat us both up with me sitting on his lap. His lips were on mine again, but this time, the kisses were more intense.

We were reaching the point where I couldn't control myself any longer and his neck looked oh so irresistible, even with the bandage on from the first time that I bit him. I had to be strong for both our sakes. Lucas couldn't know what I really was; otherwise I'd lose him forever. I couldn't live without him. He couldn't know the truth and lying to him most of the time made the situation even more difficult.

The kisses were really desperate now. It was like we were both drowning and the other person was our supply of air. Then he lifted us off the floor without letting me go. He started walking forwards towards the wall while I was walking backwards. He didn't stop kissing me, the entire way. I was now pinned against the wall, in between it and Lucas. I didn't know if this was going to be my first time, but all I knew was that he was mine. _Mine._

He pulled away to catch his breath again. I was gasping for air, but I couldn't help but let a yawn escape. It was getting late.

"Oh… you're tired." He said sounding slightly disappointed.

"Ya, I am a bit." I admitted, but I didn't want to stop.

"Well, I guess I'll go then-"

"No you can stay! My parents aren't home!" I reasoned with him. He cocked his head to the side.

"You know we can't…" He said sounding slightly embarrassed.

"Ya, I know." I laughed.

"But stay. We don't have to do anything. Just stay with me. Please? Just for the night." I continued. He sighed.

"You knew I wouldn't be able to resist your generous offer. You know me all too well Bianca." He smiled at me. I smiled cheerily back.

Now what? Were we going to continue from where we left off… or call it a night?

"I'll get my clothes. I'll be back." He kissed me on the cheek and went out the door. He left to get some things from his dorm, I assumed.

Now I had time to get ready. I went to my closet and pulled out some pyjamas, pink ones with bunnies on them. It was embarrassing but I trusted Lucas enough to know that he wouldn't tell anyone. I didn't have to dress in a way that said 'Come and get it' anyway, right? We were just a couple that were going to sleep in the same bed for the first time… nothing else… right?

As much as I wanted to do more, and he probably wanted to as well, we couldn't. I was terrified of losing my entire sense of control, and I knew too well that I was a danger to him. I knew that I could kill him. No. That couldn't happen. We couldn't do it.

I heard a knock on the front door. I walked over and opened it. Lucas stood there, with a huge grin on his gorgeous face and he was wearing something way too formal to sleep in!

I let him in and closed the door. My mouth dropped open and I had to literally close it. He was dressed in a black suit that complimented every part of him, his face, his body, everything.

"Happy anniversary Bianca." He said as he handed me a bunch of flowers that I hadn't even noticed as I was too stunned by how amazing he looked.

"A-an-anniversary?" I stuttered.

"Today is the day we first met." He said proudly. How could I forget?

"The day that I was running from the school and you tackled me." I added. We both chuckled.

I finally looked at the flowers and they were exactly like the brooch Lucas had given me. They were the black flowers that I had dreamt about, _the_ black flowers that I had to have, and now I did.

"Wow… Lucas…" Tears of joy were welling in my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing in the world that I had ever been given, besides Lucas of course, which I had to thank God for.

I looked down and blushed at my pink bunny pyjamas. He laughed… oh it was just too hard to describe his laugh, it was like a sound, no, music that made my heart flutter like a butterfly.

"You look beautiful." He said as he brushed some hair out of my face. I blushed even more.

"You look… perfect." I said, emphasising on the word 'perfect'.

I put the flowers into a vase and filled it up with water. I put the vase down on a table in my room and it was like, the centrepiece that made everything flow together. The flowers were perfect; my room looked perfect, Lucas was perfect. Everything was perfect.

I turned around and literally jumped onto Lucas, and he surprisingly caught me. He was so strong; it was like I weighed a toothpick in his arms.

"I love you." I whispered into his ear, while my arms were wrapped around his neck and my legs were wrapped around his torso.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

I pulled my face out from the top of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. He stared back, with love and desire. No words could describe what we felt for each other at that very moment.

He yawned, I yawned. Yawning was definitely contagious. He smiled as he carried me to the bed. He lay me down gently and started to remove his jacket, and then his dress pants. I looked away quickly, with my face becoming red hot, but when I looked back, he was already wearing his PJs. They were underneath the entire time. He wore a t-shirt and some boxer shorts.

He turned the lights off and climbed into the bed. My eyes adjusted quickly to the darkness, thanks to my vampire senses. He found me with his arms and held me in his warm embrace. I squirmed around so I could face him and kissed him on the lips.

He replied to that by kissing me again, and again.

Things were getting hot and heavy with kisses and I wasn't sure where this was going.

"Lucas… we can't." I finally said when I broke away from him to breathe.

"I know. I won't force you." Lucas said honestly.

"You're perfect, do you know that?" I said, poking him in the chest gently.

"Maybe." I could hear the humour in his voice.

"I love you… more than anything else in the world." It was all true.

"Same here Bianca. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I won't either." Keeping Lucas safe was my number one priority, even if it was from _me_.

We were too exhausted to continue our making out session that was for sure. So he tightened his arms around me and we both fell into a blissful sleep.

This was the best night of my life so far. Everything was perfect. Could it get any better?

* * *

**I hope that that made you go 'Awww...' or something similar to that... lol**

**I think that it's sweet... so, um, ya.**

**Please let me know what you think of this short story!**

**REVIEW!!! :D**


End file.
